


Cвидание

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers's Birthday, date
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous, С днем рождения Стив





	Cвидание

Небо над небоскребами загорается цветными вспышками сотни огней фейерверков. Тони чувствует как Стив сильнее сжимает его руку. В его глазах искры, счастье. Это то чего больше всего хотел Тони. "Это всё для тебя" - думает Тони с нежностью.

[ ](https://ibb.co/f1wKXm2)


End file.
